


All the time in the world

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Time does nothing to water down their feelings





	All the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
We have some fluff, honest conversations and relief.  
Enjoy! <3

Time was always a concept Ethan struggled with. He fought with it, time and time again, winning in most of the cases, sometimes losing. He was a firm believer that time could heal, make you forget, would take the pain away, lessen feelings.

But that was not the case here. Not with _her._

From the very first moment he saw her, he knew she was special. If only he knew just how special she was going to become for him. His feelings were growing, slowly at first, then, as time went on, they gained momentum, reaching the point of no return.

_He fell in love_.

At first he tried suppressing his needs, wants and desires. That didn’t work out well. Neither of them could handle the undeniable tension and chemistry between them. After a few weeks of chasing each other, they decided to try the secret relationship. And it was like a fairytale. They seemed to be perfect for each other. Understanding like on one else would or could. But every fairytale has its ending. And theirs wasn’t a happy one.

It started with small things. Because no one knew they were together, no one was aware of the fact that they shouldn’t be flirting with them. So, Ethan was jealous of every man standing to close to her, and Claire was jealous of Harper, who was using her past with him to get him to do her bidding. The came the fights. They argued often, from work to personal stuff, everything seemed to trigger a reaction. And so, one evening, words were said, tears fell down and they separated. He broke a couple of plates that night.

It’s been a year and a half ago. The most painful time of his life. He had to stand by and watch the only woman he ever loved date other people. He knew he should forget about her, but he just couldn’t. He was in too deep to get out.

At the moment they were both alone, and he wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ know how badly she missed him.

They began their game again, almost as if it has never stopped. The longing stares, saying more than their words could at the moment. Neither of them was ready to have a conversation, not for another few days, but they were slowly coming around to the idea.

And then, one day, when his body, mind and soul couldn’t take it anymore, he approached her, a desperate and anxious look on his face.

“Can I talk to you?” his voice was stern, trying to cover up his feelings for a woman in front of him from their surroundings.

“Uh… s-sure.” She wasn’t aware or certain what was happening, but his voice scared her.

“Don’t be scared. I just need you to come with me for a minute.”

He hoped his eyes were sending a clear enough message for her to see and understand. She nodded, her shoulders relaxing a little. They made their way to his office, he opened the door for her and closed them behind them both. They were silent, all the words abandoned them, leaving them bare and vulnerable.

“How have you been?” he asked, and winced immediately, cursing under his breath at how trivial and utterly stupid his question was.

“Not good. But judging by the look you’re giving me, you’re not doing so great either.” She said quietly, her eyes full of pain and concern.

“The truth is… Claire, I can’t do this anymore. I’m going insane. I’m so fed up with pretending that I don’t care, that I don’t have feelings for you, when my whole body screams for you. I’m sorry for bringing it up again, I know we didn’t end on a good note, but I still want to be with you. I don’t; think I’m able to live alone anymore. Not when I know how good, how _right_ it feels to have you by my side.”

Once his words were flowing, there was no going back. It was all or nothing. And he was okay with that.

“Ethan…”

“Please, let me finish. I know I acted like a petulant child, for that I am sorry. I’ll never stop apologizing for it, because I’ll never forgive myself for letting you go. I wasn’t ready for those feelings, for your love, but now I am. I’m ready to try again, if you are.”

Never before has he spoken from his heart, not having to think about what he was supposed to say, all the words right there, on the surface, for her to see.

He was at her mercy, his fate in her hands.

She walked closer to him, standing by his side. Her hand raised to his face, fingers grazing his cheek tenderly.

“I have a few things to say, if you’ll let me?” he nodded eagerly, gripping onto any opportunity to hear her voice. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not trying harder, for not pushing you to be more open with me. We both could have been spared so much pain, if only I tried harder. The truth is, my feelings never disappeared. I was hoping time would heal me, water down my feelings, but it was a hopeless case. I tried to push them down, distract myself with other people, all of it was useless. _I can’t quit you, Ethan._ It’s just not possible.”

His heart soared, carried by the power of her words.

Ethan didn’t, _couldn’t _wait even a second longer. He reached for her, like a drowning man for a lifeline, bringing her closer to him, hugging her to his body. Claire gripped the lapels of his white coat, burying her face in the fabric of his shirt, the familiar comfort of his scent engulfing her.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for you.” he whispered, tenderly and lovingly, holding her tighter and closer, tears shining in his blue eyes, finally falling down his cheeks.

She leaned back, taking in his face, his body trembling with sobs as he broke down right in front of her, from the intensity of the situation and the feelings he had for her.

Claire wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hauling him towards her, letting him fall into her embrace. His tears were soaking her lab coat and her sweater, but she didn’t mind. Because finally, after all this time, he was opening up to her, letting all his pent-up emotions out.

“I love you. So much. I’ve loved you then, and I love you now.” he whispered, not looking up from his current position, scared of being rejected.

She held him tighter, nuzzling her nose against his head.

“I love you too. I have for a long time.” Kissing his forehead softly, she leaned back to look at him.

“Don’t ever let me go, Claire. I’ll fight for you, prove how much I want you. Just, please, don’t leave me.”

She leaned forward, pressing a soothing kiss to his lips, her eyes wet with her own tears.

“I’m not going to leave you. How could I possibly live without my heart?”

He pulled her back in, kissing her with all he had. With all he was. Giving her everything, because he was hers.

“Thank you, Claire. For taking a chance on me.”

“Likewise, Ethan.” She smiled at the happiness spreading all over his face. His body was now fully relaxed, the tension and uneasiness a distant memory.

She left his office a while later, a big grin adorning her lips. The work was a breeze, everything seemed better and easier.

Bryce caught the glimpse of her while passing the nurse’s station.

“You’re looking particularly happy. Something happened?”

“Let’s just say that I finally got the most important thing back.”

As she said that, Ethan passed them by, a loving grin on his face. Their eyes met, conveying everything they felt for one another.

Trust. Belief in each other. Security of their feelings. _Love. _

_And they had all the time in the world._


End file.
